Kingdom hearts:The edventures of the trinity
by Harusora4
Summary: As Sora wakes up from his long slumber, the Ed's discover their dormant powers. They are seperated along with the cul-de-sac kids. Scattered to different worlds. Edd tries to find all the kids and bring them back as well as Sora for help, Ed's new found freedom leads him astray, Eddy travels down the path of darkness to find his brother who has been taken and sleeps.
1. Out with a wimper

**Well this is another story that i decided to come up with, i dont think ill make it anywhere near as long as my other ones but i hope it will be good even if its shorter. Hope you all like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Ed Edd n Eddy, or any of the characters. **

* * *

**Out with a whimper **

The 3 Ed's sat in the old and beat up car that had found its way in the junk yard, even though the car was well past its years and had the aroma of a wet shag carpet it had become a type of meditation shrine for them and they had been coming to the place a lot recently. Eddy lay on the water bed, the sound of the splashing reminding him of simpler times and the movements making him feel like he was on a boat washing out to a better place. Ed had taken his place at the wheel of the car; he moved the wheel from side to side his imagination taking over with each movement. He imagined driving away with his friends and going wherever it was that they felt truly at home, maybe to another world. Lastly Edd has positioned himself in the passenger's seat, the only one who hadn't felt as dismayed as the other two, unlike them who had given up on Nazz, Edd had actually made some headway with her and he had no desire to leave or travel to some other place, what scared him the most was that his two best friends in this world or any were thinking about it and he knew deep inside that if they left he would eventually follow. The only real noise that all the Ed's could hear was the 'Vroooom, Beep, Beep' noises that were coming out of Ed's mouth.

Eddy finally noticed the noises after they snapped him out of his day dream. He yawned and stretched out on the bed, another noise that could be heard. "If we ever need a quick getaway, remind me never to tell you to drive."

Ed dramatically turned the wheel on more time before he answered. "What if it's a slow getaway Eddy?"

"Then it's not a getaway ya dolt."

Edd looked behind him to see Eddy sitting up on the bed. "I knew it was too quiet to be true. Were you sleeping?" Edd smiled, waiting to see how Eddy would react to the joke.

"I could've fallen asleep, but the taxi driver over here wouldn't let me." After having such a nice day dream he was a little angry to be put back into the real world.

Ed let go of the wheel and honked the horn, it blared to life for only a second before it died out halfway through. "Taxi driver Ed coming to a town near you!"

Snickering, Edd let the seat drop back; he stretched out himself and laid his head down on the head rest. "You both must remember the summer 4 years ago right?" Edd said, he didn't know why it had popped into his head but that memory needed to be shared.

"Course I do, it was the maddest I've ever seen the other kids." Edd said, shivering a little at the mental image of the cul-de-sac kids chasing them down after their prank had gone horribly wrong. "It was really scary, but it ended ok."

Eddy pushed himself off the bed and sat in-between them. "Ya, it would have been the best prank ever if someone hadn't pushed the button." Eddy stated, a hint of amusement in his voice, the only tell-tale sign that he was joking.

Edd kept his eyes closed, but regarded the joke anyways. "Yes, fine we can play the blame game all you like Eddy, but just to let you know it was your idea to begin with. I think you should go down with your ship."

Ed laughed, imagining Eddy as a sailor. He received a smack on the back of the head because of that.

"I'm just saying, it was because of my scam that the kids like us now, it was all a part of my plan from the beginning."

Edd opened one eye skeptically. "It was your plan to receive verbal and physical abuse by the other kids for years until you finally were able to get their respect?" Sarcasm dripped from each of his words, and the only comeback he got was a glare from Eddy.

"Even though the kids are nicer to us," Ed started, he seemed to be trying to choose his words carefully for once, that's when Double-D opened both of his eyes, training them on Ed.

"Spit it out, whatcha got to say?" Eddy questioned, something inside him knew where this was going.

"Well…I mean don't you guys feel like something's missing?" He scratched his head, he felt a little weird saying it aloud. "Like, I feel like I need to be somewhere else." With that he looked at them with question filled eyes, ones that needed an answer from his brighter friends.

Double-D was baffled that it had been Ed who had mentioned it; he knew that lately they had wanted to go off somewhere else, but he had never thought that they would discuss it. He had no answer to the question, he was to bias for it, he didn't want them to leave at all.

Eddy was the one to answer first. "Ya I feel it too, don't think you're crazy yet Ed," Eddy looked down at the glove compartment, he seemed to be looking farther though. "It's like some nagging feeling that there's more out there, you know in different worlds or something."

Edd looked from one friend to another, his mind franticly trying to find the words to get them to stop talking about the subject, but he couldn't deny it also, he didn't want to leave but sometimes he would find himself drifting off and thinking about other worlds, it was almost like they were calling to him. He couldn't just leave Nazz though, his feelings for her were very strong and she had the same for him, there would be no way he would leave her after all he had to do to get her.

"Gentlemen, as intriguing as going out and exploring other world's sounds, the world we are in now is a perfect one already. You can't seriously consider leaving this one when you have no complaints about it." Edd hoped that his words got through to them, it was very important that they did.

"You're right," Eddy shrugged, giving Edd some hope. "But how would we know this world is perfect unless we compared it to others?" Eddy shrugged as if the topic was nothing. "I've actually been thinking about this a lot." Before Ed or Double-D could make a comment about that he pointed at them and glared. "Don't even try to make a joke."

Double-D looked over at Ed his eyes quietly pleading with him to agree. Ed averted his gaze outside; he knew that he was the deciding factor for this. He tried his best to think for himself but he was really afraid of what would happen if he picked either one, would Eddy hate him? Would Edd? The choices scared him either way so he ended up just shrugging and keeping his mouth close as tight as he could.

"Don't be scared to answer," Eddy sighed, he tried to keep his patience but he didn't have any. "You were the one who wanted to leave anyways, tell us why." It was more of an order than him asking.

Ed gulped and he gave a quick glance over to Double-D, "Well I feel like I'm a bird that's been trapped in a cage for a bit now. I just want to break free and go see other places."

"Leave it to Ed to compare all this to a bird." Eddy mumbled, lightening the mood a fraction. "I hate birds…"

Edd felt his anxiety increase, they were very serious about leaving, and that scared him so much that he felt as if he couldn't breath. Luckily he was able to keep his composed look, so not as to disturb his friend's moods. "Trapped, why is it now that you both have become so adamant about leaving?" Edd couldn't keep the desperation out of his voice, he was speaking pretty fast. "I for one don't want to go to other worlds when we have such a nice one now, there's no reason to leave…."

"For you," Eddy butt in, his face seemed expressionless as he looked outside the window. "You have a reason to stay, we don't, there's nothing here for us."

Edd looked at him, his face shocked and sad; he barely got his words out. "Except me…right?" He looked over at Ed. "Except Sarah right?"

Ed noticed the sadness that was emitting from the feeble boy, he felt like crying when he had said that, because that meant he wasn't coming. "It wouldn't be the same without you, and Sarah is growing up she doesn't need me."

Eddy was looking at him now, all traces of his previous seriousness gone, his face mirrored Ed's. He had also thought that Edd would have come with them. "What, you would rather stay here with Nazz than go with us?" Eddy hadn't meant to turn it into an ultimatum, but he had.

"I would rather stay _home_ than go to other places that we don't even know about." Edd's voice didn't waver this time, he felt hurt and betrayed by them, they were trying to leave him and blame him for not going, when in reality it was the other way around.

Eddy shook his head slowly at that answer; he was defiantly processing what had just been said. "Fine." Was all he was able to say, but the words cut like a knife to Edd.

After those words Eddy had hopped back into the bed, while Edd stared out the window, both deep in thought again, this time Ed's noises wouldn't snap them out of it. He tried to think of a way to get them to make up, or to at least get them to laugh, but nothing came to mind.

Edd looked outside and noticed that it was getting pretty late, "I think it's time for us to get to bed,"

Eddy just nodded and opened the door, he walked out without saying anything letting his silence talk more than any words could. They got to the cul-de-sac and both watched as Ed walked to his house, smiling and exchanging his goodbyes to both his friends.

Edd was about to walk away next when he felt something grab his shoulder. "No matter, where we are, no matter how far we go, you will always be our best friend. We will always come back and find each other again, that's just how we work."

Edd looked back at him and gave him one of the most sincere smiles he had ever given, "Thank you." He whispered, walking towards his house and letting the tears freely fall down his face when he was out of sight, he couldn't believe that it had been Eddy who had said that.

The boy outside, finally walked off towards his house, letting out a long sigh, he wasn't used to releasing so much emotion at one time, that was more of an Edd thing. Yet even with that he still couldn't shake off the feeling that something big was about to happen. Something really big. He tried to get it off his mind, but it was too much to even consider that. He slowly got ready for bed, savoring each moment as if it were his last, because he knew it was his last. Before he went to bed he opened his door, letting the cool air rush in and wash over him. He took a long and deep breath and stared at the moon. This would be his last day in this world for a very long time, and he knew it, that's what made it so sad, that's why he was so sad. He knew that he was going out with a whimper instead of a bang. The man with the scam, the guy who was able to get a bunch of kids who hated him to finally respect and care for him, was going to leave this world without anyone else knowing, without letting some big day happen that would send him off, as he just sighed and let it happen.

Just like he let the tears run down his face.

* * *

**Whoa! my first crossover story, I'm so proud of me x3 Review for me! :D**


	2. Soulless eyes

** I waited to finish 2 chapters before i let them out so i could give you guys a little extra part of the story. Dont expect it to to go this fast though, like my other stories it'll take a while for them to be updated. busy with school and all that you know :P**

* * *

Falling.

That was the first sensation that the Ed's felt as they glided down towards, well they didn't know. It wasn't scary in the least, it felt like when you jumped in a big pool and let yourself fall slowly to the bottom as you watched the bubbles rise up to the air, if anything it was peaceful and quiet. They went down, down, down until they flipped around on their feet and landed on an invisible ground, darkness surrounded them from all sides, if they put their hands in-front of them they still wouldn't be able to see. That is until a light flashed, blinding them for a split second before the ground beneath them lit up and out flew white doves, gracefully flying towards the dark sky. As each bird left more and more of the ground became visible, showing brilliant colors of red, blue, and green. They were standing on a giant glass picture, the colors light up brightly like the sun was right beneath it, and it was the picture that surprised them the most.

It was a giant mural of the 3 Ed's they all looked as if they were falling backwards, but their eyes were closed and they looked like they were asleep, everything about them looked the same, same clothes, same hairstyle, even same features, the only thing that was different were the weapons each of them held in their hands. Eddy had a sword, Ed a shield, and Edd a wand of some sorts. It was all so beautiful and intriguing that none of them even noticed that the other was there.

"Wow,"

"Awesome,"

"Magnificent,"

That was when they all looked at each other.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Eddy spoke up, throwing his hands in the air and completely ruining the peaceful mood that was once there. "I see you guys enough when I'm awake, at least give me this time alone!"

Ed was still too dazzled by the mural to talk so Double-D commented instead. "Being in each other's dreams huh?" He said, shrugging off Eddy's comment. "This is very perplexing indeed, I've heard of cases when people are so close that they share dreams."

**So much to do…**

The Ed's looked up; it was as if something had talked inside each of their heads, without actually talking, they just knew that something had been said.

**So little time…**

"What was that?" Ed whispered, afraid that if he talked it would stop whatever was speaking to them.

Double-D didn't answer, he just shook his head.

**Take your time, don't be afraid. **

If it was anywhere else Ed would have been scared stiff, but it was as if the voice was a guarding parent that was trying to help their kid learn how to ride a bike, the voice didn't have a tone, but Ed imagined one, to him it sounded like a patient parent.

**The door was open, but now it is shut again.**

Eddy looked from side to side, and then up. There was no voice, no sound, no nothing. Yet he knew that whatever was happening _was_ happening. Whatever was communicating with them didn't know how to get its point across, because he was so confused that he didn't even try to comprehend what was going on.

**Step into the middle, can you do it?**

Against all odds Edd smiled at the last part, was the voice making fun of them? He couldn't tell, but it sure did seem like it, Eddy didn't seem too happy with it, because he stomped in the middle of the giant circle and stood there, his arms crossed.

"Hurry up you two, I think this thing just mocked us."

Ed and Double-D joined him in the middle, looking from one side to the other they wanted to know what would happen next.

"There, were in the middle, now what?" Eddy spoke up, slightly scaring Edd who hadn't been expecting it.

Then, as if on cue. 3 pillars rose up from different points in the circle, light that had shone from each as the pillars stopped and another light gently flashed on top of each one to reveal a sword, a shield, and a wand.

**Power sleeps within each one of you, if you give it form, it will give you strength.**

Eddy looked from each weapon to the next, he felt a little scared looking at them but another part of him wanted to go up and grab one, which one was the question. He looked at his friends; both were just as amazed and scared as he was.

"So I call the sword," He stated, gaining him 2 looks of surprise and shock. "What? It looks the coolest."

Edd sighed loudly, one because he wanted their attention and two because he really couldn't believe that Eddy had just said that. "I don't think that's how it goes Eddy."

He shrugged, beginning to walk towards the weapon. "Too bad, they better make better rules for me than."

**Choose well.**

The voice defiantly stopped him in stride. Was he making the wrong choice? Was that why it said something? To stop him from taking the wrong weapon. Then he remembered, he always went with his gut, and even though he had said it looked cool, it was more because his gut had told him to go for it. So that's what he did. He ran up to the sword and jumped on-top of the pillar, getting even closer to it. Slowly; he reached out and grabbed it knowing full well that his friends were watching him from behind.

**The power of the warrior.**

**Invincible courage.**

**A sword of terrible destruction.**

He shivered at the last line. Destruction, he had built many things out of the remains of destruction whenever he had made a scam it was always from parts at the junkyard, the line 'one man's trash is another man's treasure' came to his head and he smiled slightly, it was a weapon of terrible destruction, but at long as he kept it than it would only be used to rebuild, and protect.

**Is this the power you seek?**

He held the sword up high as if he was looking at it as the light from the sun hit it, but there was no sun so he looked a little silly. "Ya it is." As soon as he said that there was a flash of light and the sword disappeared leaving little bits of wandering light floating up towards the darkness.

**Your path is set.**

He looked back at Ed and Double-D, their jaws were dropped and they looked as if he had slain a dragon. The pillar jerked like it was about to fall and he jumped off before it went back into the ground, he clenched his chest tightly he thought something bad was going to happen. When he looked back at his friends they were smiling at him. There went his bravery.

**Now what will you give in exchange?**

He stopped, his hand still clenching his heart and looked from the shield to the wand and then at his hands, he knew which one he didn't want his gut already told him, he pointed at the wand and immediately he felt as if something went away from him, it felt like a breeze had blown by and taken something, he didn't mind it but it did feel unsettling.

**Your path is that of the warrior.**

Eddy smiled at that, he would be ok with that title. He looked over at both Ed and Double-D "Next,"

Ed followed, choosing the path of the guardian. His weapon was a 'kindness to aid friends, a shield to repel all.' He gave up the sword, gaining a glare from Eddy. He gave a shrug with a smile and they both looked at Double-D to see what he would pick.

He went with the wand it was 'The power of the mystic, inner strength, and a wand of wonder and ruin.' He had also decided on giving up the sword, Eddy didn't understand why they were so bias towards his sword. Edd just told him he didn't like the way it sounded.

**You've gained the power to fight, keep your light burning strong.**

Edd felt his gut drop, fight? He should have seen this coming, what would they be fighting? He looked around, noticing that something on the ground was moving towards them at a pretty fast speed. It was a shadow. He watched it get closer and closer until it was finally about 6 feet away from them, when it stopped the shadow morphed, coming from a 2D shape to a small looking black monster with pointed antennas, but the scariest thing about it were its soulless and bright eyes that never blinked but stared at them intensely as if looking for its next meal. Their weapons appeared then, stopping the monster from lunging, at first it was just a stare down but then Ed jumped forward and whacked the monster as hard as he could, it was knocked into a cloud of black smoke as it disappeared.

"Way to go Ed!" Eddy cheered, slapping him on the back. Double-D went to his other side and pat him on the shoulder as a sign of approval, it didn't last long though, several more came and the boys got into their battle stances.

They each spread in different direction, taking on a couple of the monsters at one time. Eddy hacked and slashed with his sword putting in as much speed in each slash to take out 5 of them in a matter of seconds he was a natural at this. Edd would hit one and then jump back just as another one came slashing in then he would hit that one and do it again using his head while he fought. Ed charged through the monsters, taking out multiple at a time he would swing his shield with all his might and take out even more.

They were all gone in a matter of minutes, leaving behind clouds of black smoke in their wake. They hi-fived each other and cheered, yelling out of excitement. While they celebrated, stairs appeared, going higher up to another platform that was in the distance, Ed noticed it first he pointed it out and the 3 Ed's went up.

"Hey, so do you think well find more of those shadow aliens up there?" Eddy huffed, out of breath from the fight, "I mean I'm all in to take some more of them out, but we still have no idea where we are."

Edd followed Eddy's pace, which was about a slow jog up the stairs. "I don't know, all we can do for right now is follow whatever's guiding us."

"The voice?" Ed said out, holding his shield a little closer. "Is it a bad thing?"

Edd only shrugged, "I don't think so, if it wanted to lead us astray than I don't think it would have given us weapons."

Eddy couldn't deny that fact, he knew if he was a weird voice than he wouldn't give his enemy's things to fight him with.

They finally got to the top of the stairs onto a platform that had a lady in a dress on it, she was surrounded by thorns.

**The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes.**

Instinctively they all turned to look at their shadows; they were big and longer than before like the sun was right in-front of them. They begin to a combine to make an even bigger shadow like the shadow before it lifted itself from the ground and up to look like a person, except much, much bigger. It was a giant of a shadow person, and had a giant heart shaped hole in his chest. They backed up quickly, almost falling off the edge in an attempt to get away.

"GOOD LORD!" Edd shouted, summing up the situation in his own way.

Eddy held his sword with both his hands and faced the monster. "We got to take this guy down."

Ed nodded towards Eddy, pulling Double-D towards them and facing the monster. "We can do this Double-D just like in 'The 3 florbots fight the monkey rencher'."

He got weird looks from them, but his concentration was set on the giant monster. It lifted its giant hand high in the air, forming it into a tight fist and brought it down hard enough into the ground to knock the Ed's off their feet. It left its bawled up fist on the ground of darkness that surrounded it. The smaller monsters appeared out of it and raced towards the Ed's.

"Let's go!" Ed was the first to get up; he charged towards them, his shield held high and pushed passed them towards the bigger beast. Eddy and Double-D were close behind him as he split the shadows and made a path for them to follow.

Eddy jumped up and slashed down at the hand, hitting it with full force he did it again and again with Edd helping him and doing the same, Ed kept the other smaller ones away from them. They got a couple of hits in but it raised his hand high enough for them not to be able to reach. Eddy jumped back to help Ed fight, he swung crookedly and missed one by a couple inches it took its opportunity and slashed forward, hitting him right in the chest with a sharp claw. He screamed out, it hurt that badly, and stumbled back into Double-D who caught him in his arms.

"EDDY!"

He hissed in pain holding his chest tightly, the pain was still there and it throbbed repeatedly, but it dulled slightly. He raised his hand in front of his face, expecting to see blood, but there was none. He shrugged Edd off of him, lifting his shirt up and looking for the wound, he was surprised again to see that there was none, there was only a dark mark where he had been hit; it still hurt as if there were a wound.

Edd put a hand on his shoulder; his clench was tight and urgent. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," He grunted, then gasped as he looked up and pushed him out of the way. Just as another fist came down, almost crushing them.

Ed went for the fist, hitting it as hard as he could each time. Eddy covered them and Double-D helped Ed finish the monster off, Ed hit it one more time and it reeled back, holding its fist in its other hand.

"We did it!" Ed cheered, breathing heavily.

The monster recovered quickly, staring down at them. He hit both his fists into the ground hard enough again to knock them back on their butts and glared at the 3 boys. Darkness engulfed and surrounded them keeping them in place on their backsides.

**But don't be afraid.**

Ed screamed, kicked, and fought the darkness as best he could but it held him tighter than any locks could. His legs became stiff and straight as he began to sink into the darkness, he was hyperventilating but that wasn't what was making flecks of darkness cover his eyes. He let out one last horrified scream.

**You all will hold the mightiest weapons of all.**

Eddy tried to pull free but the darkness kept him in place, it crept up his legs going towards his throbbing chest. He yelled with all his remaining strength, that's all he could do, was yell as the darkness went over his chest in giant waves like being stuck in the sand as the tides came over you, he felt so helpless and for once in his life terrified.

**So don't forget:**

Double-D looked from Eddy to Ed, his breathing was erratic and he already knew that if Ed wasn't able to pull out neither was he. He was able to roll on his stomach though, and he reached out for Eddy he tried to yell his name but the darkness swallowed Eddy up before he could even find the words, leaving nothing more than a dark portal. He looked over to Ed to see he also met the same fate. He gasped one more time before the darkness came over his eyes, his face, his entire being and sucked him deep inside it. He saw nothing after that, he felt numb, there was no hope.

**You three are a part of the trinity.**

Edd pushed the covers off of him taking giant gulps of air. His nightcap hit him in the face and he screamed, jerking to the left, the movement sent him sprawling off his bed and onto the rug floor. He shook uncontrollably, that had been the worst nightmare he had ever had. Every time he blinked he saw the image of the shadow monsters bright eyes, staring him down like he was some kind of prey. He felt so scared and numb he didn't even feel the cool hands on his cheek and soft lips meeting his.

Nazz held his face and kissed him again, trying her best way to stop him. "Edd, hey calm down."

The second he realized it was her he clung to her tightly, his breathing patters started to slow and he nuzzled himself in her shoulder. "Nazz, it was terrible, it was so vivid." He held her closer, hoping that she wasn't a dream he held her as tight as he could because she had to be real, she just had too.

"That bad of a nightmare?"

Edd gulped he didn't want to remember it again there wasn't much he could say about the dream that didn't make him sound crazy. He decided not to answer her, realizing that he looked like a child who had just thought he saw the boogeyman. Another deep breath to further calm himself then he pulled out of her hold and let her go.

She kissed him one more time, getting a small blush out of him. "Don't scare me like that; when I got in here you were practically jumping out of the bed."

She had gotten up by then, the look of worry not leaving her face and her hands were balled in tight worried fists. He smiled at her his eyes not able to leave hers a part of him liked that fact that she was worried, it meant she cared which meant that she really still had feelings for him. He would tell her anytime she asked that he had very strong feelings for her for now and for always, he knew that he loved her, he was just waiting until she finally said it.

"I'm ok, it was just a nightmare. I feel a little silly now that I've worried you this much over such a small thing." He scratched behind his head and then noticed he was still in his one size fits all footie pajamas and night cap. He blushed deeply at that. "Excuse me, I have to go change." He rushed out towards the bathroom, and when he was finally ready to present himself in his right attire he walked outside to see her waiting for him on the sidewalk.

When they had started going out they both had decided that they would start the days taking walks to wherever they needed to go, it was always a peaceful moment in their usually hectic lives. They walked silently for some time letting the gentle morning breeze blow past them. For a second Edd remembered the dream but he quickly pushed it out of his head he wasn't going to worry himself about a simple thing.

Nazz gently bumped against him to get his attention. "So, where are we going today?"

"The forest first, I saw a very interesting arachnid yesterday, and then how about the car?" Edd answered quickly, he had this whole thing planned out from the beginning to the end, he had a pretty special present for her at the car, he got a cake that said 'Happy 1year anniversary, I love you.' On it if there was anything that would make her happier than that, he didn't know it. He had wrapped it up and put it in a box, because the car still was in the junkyard and he would refuse any kind of fly or bug to lay one antenna on his cake.

Edd and Nazz got to the pond but he had made an excuse that the bug must have left and went to another place in the forest, usually he would tell her that they should try to find it, but there was no reason, there was never a bug to begin with. While they walked Nazz kept giving him looks, they weren't angry ones she just kept looking over at him, by the seventh time he finally gave her a sideways glance.

"Is there something on my face?" He scratched at the corners of his mouth and his cheeks trying to find the foreign object on his face, but all she did was giggle at that.

"No it's not that," She mused pointing at his face again. "You've been smiling this whole time; you must have a surprise for me at the car I'm guessing?" After a year of going out, Nazz had mastered the ability to read Edd no matter what he was hiding, even when he tried his best to hide things.

He groaned and covered his eyes. "Arghhh! I thought of everything except my smile!" He heard her crack up at that. "I made sure there was no evidence whatsoever that I had a surprise for you."

She kissed him on the cheek, warming his cheeks up considerably. "It's ok, whether I know about it or not, it's still really sweet and it's not like I _know _what the present is, you can still surprise me on that."

He smiled and held her hand tightly. "Ya you're right," He leaned over and kissed her head.

She leaned on his shoulder and they continued to walk in silence, once they got to the car Edd dramatically opened the door, he wore an excited face, something that he was unable to hide and rolled away the purple curtains that hid the inside. To reveal Ed and Eddy eating a slice of cake.

"W-w-w-wh…." Edd stammered, his arm still extended and his face changing considerably. "Why?" was all he could manage to ask, like he was questioning the universe for always making it so whatever he did ended up ruined by his two friends.

They both looked at him with confused ridden faces. Ed's face was covered in cake frosting, while Eddy had half his cake piece in his mouth, chewing with content.

"Why did you eat my cake?" His face was now void of all emotion; he should have expected this somehow.

Eddy swallowed his piece. Staring over at Nazz and then Edd. "Eating cake?" He didn't know how else to answer that question except with another question.

He stared at the cake box then at Eddy again. "And the words on the cake meant nothing to you."

"I thought it was like a best friend's day or something,"

"Happy 1 year anniversary, how does that have to do anything with friendship? I've known you both more than a year."

"Hm, you know, that's a good point, I thought it was some sappy thing that you would explain to us later."

"So you decide to eat the cake anyways without even asking?!"

"We didn't even eat it all! I only had like two pieces!"

"You did Eddy, but I know with Ed's appetite he must have taken at least half the cake!"

Ed pouted and looked over at Double-D, obviously hurt by his words.

"Oh Ed I didn't mean to offend you, but this was for a special occasion." He looked over at the cake. "I'm guessing you ate it all."

Eddy pushed the box so it was in-front of him. The words 'I love you' were still there, left untouched. "We thought that was weird, so we kept it there to see what that was about." He looked over outside his way of sulking.

Nazz stared at the cake, her gaze only for that. It was the first I love you that had ever been exchanged in a year of dating; she had waited and waited for him to say it, dreamed and hoped of it and there it was in the form of frosting and cake left untouched by two people who were known to ruin things on a regular bases, even they knew that those words should not be touched they were just that special.

Edd gulped, his cheeks tinted a shade of red. "Umm…do you like it?"

She held him tightly, kissing him as passionately as she could. He swore whenever this happened it sent his mind for a loop. The warm soft feel of her lips, the quiet smacking noise that came after all of their kisses, he loved every second of it, everything about it, he loved her.

She leaned in closely to his ear. "I love it, just like I love you." She whispered her breath tickling his ear and his blush increasing 10 fold.

"Ew, get a room!" Came an overly loud voice in the car, Edd sighed they were even good at ruining romantic moments.

Edd turned to scold Eddy about manners when they heard a loud and girly cry from the cul-de-sac.

"Sarah!" Ed snapped to attention then, looking to where the source of the scream was.

"Either that or Jimmy," Eddy snickered at that as he slowly got up and jogged with the other kids.

His smile soon faded into a look of absolute horror by what he saw when they got there. It was about dawn when they had arrived and many shadows stretched far against the concrete and out in different direction, but the shadow that Eddy was focusing on was the one that was moving, fast, towards them. Just like that nightmare he had, had last night. He took a step back as it got closer and closer, willing this to be another dream, hoping that he would wake up any minute. Yet as the shadow stopped and formed itself into the monster that was so vividly stuck in his head, he knew it wasn't a dream, just as he had known that when he fought the monsters. It was all to vivid and real, the monster looked from left to right trying to find its first prey, the eyes finally locked on him, the light soulless eyes met his and he swore he heard another terrified scream before it lunged forwards towards him.

In that split second the one thought that entered his head would have made him smile if it were a different circumstance.

_Where was a sword when you need it?_

* * *

**Poor Eddy he's gonna get attacked twice now DX But i got me a cliffhanger. :D**


	3. Survive

** Ok the only reason im able to undate this as fast as i have been is because its in my usb drive and my other storys arent . im sorry if you guys are wating for my other storys ill get to them i promise! well after this important soccer game...Sorry but enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the kingdom hearts characters or shadows and i do not own Ed Ed n Eddy...if i did though everyday id worship a statue of myself.**

* * *

** Survive**

Eddy didn't have any time to react; all he could do was raise his hands and hope the pain wasn't as bad as it had been when he got hit in the dream. He closed his eyes and heard a loud 'thud'. When he had opened them, there was a dark smoke cloud where the monster had been. He held his breath, afraid that if he inhaled it would get in his nose. Eddy looked over to see that Ed was holding his shield and he was looking off towards the distance at his house.

"We have to save Sarah Eddy, I need your help." Ed's face didn't look proud, there wasn't even a smirk there was only a worried and protective expression on his face.

Eddy shook his head and smirked, there wasn't any stopping that idiot hero was there. "Ya you're right, I just dazed off there for a second." He raised his hand in-front of him and thought of his sword, some second instinct that had told him what to do, just like the voice had in his dream, it wasn't a voice and it wasn't heard, but he knew something was telling him what to do. Instantly there was a flash of light and in his hand was the sword from his dreams. Looking exactly the same from when it did before, he held it tightly in his hands, the feelings of strength that flowed through him were so overpowering that he thought he might stop breathing. It took every ounce of willpower to keep himself in check. He looked over at Edd to see that he had also done the same thing, his eyes wide with surprise.

"B-but it was all just a dream…" He whispered, staring at his wand in amazement.

Ed shook his head quickly and pointed back to his house. "Sarah's in trouble guy's Double-D, Eddy and big brother to the rescue!"

They looked back at the house, than the shadow beasts that stood between them and their destination.

"Fine than, let's take some of these shadow things out!" Eddy hollered, charging out towards them with his sword held in both hands, he jumped up high in the air and slashed down, knocking 2 of them away. He let Nazz, Ed, and Double-D run past him, they got to the door and Edd left it open for him trying to usher him inside. Eddy sprinted as fast he could towards the house but 10 or so shadows got between him and the door. "Go! Just go inside ill meet you there!"

Edd was about to run out and help him, but he yelled again. "Stop! You need to protect Nazz, and Ed needs to protect Sarah, you got your hands full with those two." He smirked, letting his signature smile show. "Ill be fine, just keep'em safe, if you don't think I cant take down these little things than ill show you that I can."

Edd hesitated, looking from Nazz to Eddy, he didn't want to choose between them, he couldn't choose between them. He took a step towards Eddy but a shadow stopped him from running after Eddy, he closed the door instantly after hearing Nazz's scream, his reflexes had made him shut it without thinking and he cursed himself for doing that. Edd heard another scream from downstairs, grabbing Nazz's hand he went off with his wand raised high just in case any shadows went and attacked.

Luckily they were able to get there without any confrontations, but when they opened the door they saw Ed being pummeled by his sister. "What are you doing scaring me like that!" She cried, hitting him again on the head. "I was hiding in your stinky closet for a reason!" She looked at Edd and Nazz then back at her brother. "And what's the wand thingy and shield for?"

Edd smiled at that, even with all this going on somehow Sarah was able to keep her bravado the same. "These are our weapons; they help us fight the shadow beasts."

Sarah gasped at that, "I tried to hit one of those things with a rock and it went right through them! How do your weapons work?"

Edd shook his head. "I don't know how they work, but so far it seems that only Ed, Eddy and I can use them." At the mention of that, Edd remembered Eddy; he was about to turn back and run when a giant group of shadows came in and stop him. "No way not now," He moaned, holding his wand tightly.

* * *

Eddy leaned on his sword, taking in shallow breaths, after taking out the last of them, more and more had come, he knew something like that would happen but there had been a quick break for him and now he was just plain old tired. He breathed heavily, looking from left to right, he was going to protect this house until they got out, it was what he was supposed to do as a warrior.

"You are very loyal, I respect that in people." Eddy lifted his sword up and turned towards the unfamiliar voice, there he saw a person in a long black cloak that hid his face and most of his body.

"Who are you?" Eddy huffed trying to sound more confident than he was. He took a step towards him and Eddy held his sword tighter. "Don't you even try!"

The man chuckled and held his hands up. "I have no reason to hurt you, trust me if I wanted too I could."

Eddy laughed at that. "Is that supposed to make me trust you more? Fat chance."

The man shook his head, his hood moving gently by the movement and making him look a little scarier now. "That doesn't matter, what does though is that you can enter the darkness now with that sword." He nodded towards Eddy's hands, keeping his own hands up as to show he wouldn't do anything still.

Eddy lowered his sword, feeling a little more at ease with him being there. "Why would I want to enter the darkness? People always say go towards the light, so I think you got it wrong."

"Ya well when there's something in there that you want you might just go in." The man answered, talking to Eddy as if he were an idiot.

"Ya and what do you have that I would possibly want," Eddy spat, pointing his sword at that man. "And it better be good, I'm not one for patience."

"Well how about your brother?"

The words froze Eddy. "What…?"

The man crossed his arms Eddy could just imagine the smirk that was hidden by the dark hood. "Ya, your brother was taken recently by the heartless, he just couldn't stop them from escaping the keyhole." The man shook his head in disappointment. "You think after all the years he had been there; he wouldn't have been captured so easily."

Eddy let his arm finally drop to his side, his face still shocked. "My brother fought these monsters?"

"He had been helping us get rid of these things so they didn't attack your world," Eddy felt as if the guy was looking at him intently, but he really couldn't tell. "We have some word that he was taken into the darkness where his hearts been sleeping for about 3 years now."

Eddy's face changed from shock to anger. "No way! The last time a saw my brother all he did was act like a jerk, there's no way that, that idiot was fighting these heartless things!"

"Exactly, to push you away from the keyhole, he wanted to make sure that you didn't get caught up into this, but seeing as you're wielding that sword, he failed."

Eddy felt like crying, before the last time he had seen him, Eddy remembered his brother as a very good person, and an excellent brother, that's why it had hurt him so much when he had attacked him like that at the amusement park. Now that he had been told all this though, he felt like the worst brother in the world, how had he not known something was wrong?

"You can save him if you want, I'm just here to tell you that." He looked at the house than back at Eddy, making his point then, "We'll I better pack this up, don't want your friends seein' me out here, we'll defiantly keep in touch, until we meet again."

He disappeared in an orb of darkness before Eddy could say anything else; he clenched his jaw and held his sword until his knuckled were white. He had failed not only his brother, but his friends as well, because he knew that he would have to go into the darkness, he had too.

It was then that Ed, Nazz, Double-D, and Sarah ran outside.

"Are you ok Eddy?!" Ed asked, he looked worried as did the other kids.

Eddy ripped his attention from the spot where the guy was and turned towards them. "Ya I'm ok, they would need to add at least a hundred more before I would be in trouble." He smirked at them and they rolled their eyes.

"Yeah he's defiantly ok."

Edd smiled, very happy with the fact that he was fine, but there was something about him that seemed different. His eyes, that usually held so much confidence that it left him in awe, looked a little distant, a little lost, he shrugged the feeling off though, blaming the shadow creatures for the look.

"So, you went in and all you found was Sarah, where's Curly Cue?"

Sarah clenched her fists and looked towards Eddy. "What do you mean 'all you found' what am I not important to you?"

Eddy moved his sword so it was in Sarah's view, she shrunk behind Ed and he burst out laughing. "HAHAHA! Should'a seen the look on your face Sarah! Like I would hurt you with this thing!"

He was literally on his back laughing; Edd gave him a stern look and shook his head, "Eddy! We're trying to protect these people not scare them half to death."

Eddy wiped his eyes into his sleeve, still snickering and receiving glares all around. "What?" He crudely cut in trying to act as innocent as possible.

Edd just sighed, messaging his temples, this was all to unreal. There were dream shadow monsters attacking the cul-de-sac, he and his best friends had magic weapons that seemed to appear by will, and yet Eddy was still able to keep his joking mood and cruel antics. If anything Edd slightly respected that, even in the most dangerous of situations Eddy's persona never faltered. He felt someone watching him and turned around to see Ed, a little too close for comfort.

"So what do we do Double-D?"

His eyes widened, and he looked from side to side, when had he become the go to guy for all this? "W-what?"

Eddy burst into the conversation then, practically pushing Edd out of the way. "Hey hey hey! Why can't I lead this?!"

"Cause you're a block head!" Sarah taunted, sticking her tongue out at Eddy, she was still angry about the whole sword incident.

"Sarah that's not the right word, Eddy's head is not a block, wait is it?"

"Block head, Block head!"

"Why you little…" Eddy was about to finish his sentence when Nazz let out a loud whistle.

"Hey I don't care who leads this, as long as we can get something done, standing here won't solve anything guys."

Eddy crossed his arms giving them all his best scowl. "Fine then I don't have to lead if you guys don't want me, but if we get eaten by some shadows don't come crying to me."

Edd, who finally righted himself from falling, patted Eddy on the shoulder and turned towards Nazz. "If anyone I think you should lead this expedition, that way no one is hurt by the decision."

"Gladly, you guys and your male pride, I swear it amazes me." She giggled, walking ahead of everyone and leading them all towards the forest. "I say we go off and rescue all the kids before we try anything else, if it's true and only you guys can hurt them than well need you to split up and get each house to rescue them."

"I could've come up with that." Eddy mumbled, looking to the side and avoiding Nazz's gaze.

"Right… Well how about this, Eddy you go off and get Kevin and Rolph, Ed you can stay with Sarah and I and protect us while Double-D gets Johnny and Jimmy."

"Ok than, where will I know where to find stretch and Kev?" Eddy was looking from the two houses to the playground.

"Johnny and Jimmy were at the playground last I checked." Sarah added hastily, pointing at it and looking over at Edd.

"And Kevin and Rolph were in his backyard, putting down the fertilizer." She added the last part with disgust and cringed inwardly.

"So what do we call this mission?" Ed put his hands up quickly before anyone could answer, almost hitting Nazz with his shield. "Oh oh! Let's call it, Night time rescue!"

"That's a great idea Ed, let's call it that shall we?"

Ed happily clapped and jumped up and down while Eddy and Double-D rushed off towards their respective destinations. Eddy sprinted passed the shadows, or simply hit them out of the way, while Edd hid behind trees or whatever could conceal him for long enough for them to zip past him and away, all he could hope for was that they didn't go towards Ed and the others. When he finally reached the playground, he saw Jimmy instantly; he was lying on the ground with his hand held over his forehead in a dramatic fashion it would have been funny if it wasn't so serious now. Edd rushed over, hoping with all his might that Jimmy was alright. He bent down next to him and felt his pulse, looking over his body there weren't any dark marks so he wasn't attacked and his heartbeat was slow and steady, that got a relived sigh out of him. He slowly shook him and his eyes flickered open, he gasped and hugged Edd as tightly as he could.

"Oh it was horrible Double-D!" He sobbed, clinging onto Edd for dear life and crying into his shirt. "Johnny jumped out of the bushes and scared me!" he cried more, trying to get some sort of sympathy but when he looked up Edd gave him the most confused of looks.

"You don't know?" He asked like there was some secret that everyone knew about but him.

"Know what?" His voice wavered slightly and fear crept up his spine, making him let go of Edd and look around the dark playground, he gulped.

Edd shook his head quickly making the top of his hat bounce around. "No time to explain, but Jimmy I need you to tell me where Johnny is, this is of the upmost importance."

"I haven't seen him since he scared me, why what's going on?" Panic was beginning to rise in his voice, Edd knew if he started crying now that would only attract more attention, he shushed him and picked him up onto his feet.

"All I can say right now is that there are shadow creatures attacking the cul-de-sac and I need you to follow me to the others." Before Jimmy could say anything else Edd held his hands up. "Also, it would be a great help to me if you did this while being completely quiet, I have a very painful headache at the moment." He wasn't lying about the last part; all this action and unexplainable phenomenon's were really putting a strain on him.

Jimmy complied, shaking his head quickly and sticking very close to Double-D, something that he was used to from Ed. They didn't have to walk far before 5 heartless began to chase them, Jimmy saw it first, pulling and humming loudly to get his attention. Edd, who thought he was just having a panic attack looked over at Jimmy and was about to scold him about being polite even in dangerous situations, but that's when he noticed the shadows moving towards them.

"Run!" He screamed, holding onto Jimmy and sprinting up the street, his legs hurt enough from running and now that he had Jimmy to worry about it made it even harder to keep on the straight path to the woods, he just hoped that Eddy didn't have to deal with this.

* * *

Said boy was hacking away at Rolph's door hitting it quickly before the shadows that were sliding towards on the ground got to him. "Come on, come on you stupid door!" He growled, swinging again and getting a wide enough hole to slip through, the second he was in he was tackled hard and flew with someone else towards Rolph's living room. He was able to roll away from the person but he had dropped his sword, it clattered next to the old fashion T.V., it was all to dark to actually see who it was but Eddy had seen way to many shows to know that it wasn't a human shaped shadow attacking him.

"Kev, hold up!" He yelled, putting his hands up. "It's Eddy shovel chin!" But the person didn't answer him, and that's when he noticed something off about it, the body shape looked like Kevin, but it was missing a hat, one of the things Eddy knew he wouldn't leave behind even if it was the end of the world. He tensed up as the thing slowly walked into the light of the now high moon, and what he saw made him shake, it looked like Kevin, same face structure, same arms, same legs, but it wasn't, it was like a black silhouette of him that had claws and no eyes whatsoever, without thinking he jumped towards his sword along with the shadow person.

The shadow Kevin got to him first, tackling him hard in the side and knocking him against the nearby wall, he grunted with effort to push him off but it was to no avail, the thing lifted a claw hand and he just had enough time to grab it before it went down on his face. He held onto its wrist as hard as he could, trying to find any kind of opening to get out of, he had been pinned enough when he was beat up so he knew how to squirm out of any hold. The monster moved its other hand, giving him a small space where his arm had pinned him, he kicked out and moved to the side while it jumped back. Something in his gut told him not to go jumping out to his sword again, there was too big of a space anyway, he braced himself for anything that could happen and tried to find any other kind of weapon he could use. There was nothing in the living room to use except the stupid sword that just sat there, what kind of magical weapon didn't float towards you?

The monster got ready to jump and Eddy clenched his jaw as hard as he could, making a split second decision and getting ready for the familiar pain. When it jumped instead of running towards his sword, he stood still and waited for the thing to make contact with him, even though he knew it was coming it still surprised him that the thing was just so fast. It was almost on him him with its claws outstretched, slashing at his head again, he ducked out of the way and let the monster hit the wall it had pinned him against a moment ago.

"Huh, that was supposed to hit me." He said aloud, surprised at his own reflexes but he had ruined his own plan, he was supposed to get hit and wrestle the thing to the ground.

He watched as the monster stood up and cursed himself for thinking too much into it, what was he doing? that was a total Edd move! Then another thought occurred to him, when Edd had pushed him off with his feet that one time they were fighting he had launched him pretty far, maybe he could do the same.

The Kevin shadow used the wall as footing for his jump, giving him extra speed and hitting Eddy at full speed he lost all the air in his lungs, but he willed himself to fall on his back, he was able to grab the thing on the arms but not without sustaining 3 scratches across his person, tears burned his eyes but he planted his feet against its chest and flipped backwards, pushing off with his legs as hard as he could and throwing the monster against the plastic covered couch, Eddy scrambled to his feet and grabbed his sword, just in time to turn around and see the monster wrestle out of the plastic. He held his sword in-front of him, pointing the tip at the shadow Kevin and grinding his teeth to fight the pain.

"COME ON!" He screamed, anger rising out of him and for a second he thought he saw black smoke rising from his hands. "YOU WANT ME COME ON THEN!"

There was a moment of silence in which the monster seemed to look at him, his head tilted slightly and then it jumped, this time it all happened in slow motion for Eddy, the thing slashed at his arm, he side stepped it and stabbed the thing right through the chest, feeling it go through the monster, feeling the quick shakes and shudders it made at the wound he felt the life going out of it, he wanted to let go of the sword and run away but he knew that would be a bad move, he knew he had to watch it die. He looked at the Kevin shadow; it was so dark in the room that for a second, just for a second, he thought that the sword was through his friend. So when the shadow faded away in black smoke he coughed, clenching his stomach and fighting back the sensation to throw up. He took in deep breaths, the pain that he had now was numb in comparison to the pain he felt inside. He slowly got up and dragged his sword behind him as he opened the door and looked behind him at the dark and cold room that was now wrecked.

"I'll find you guys, I promise."

* * *

Ed knocked out another 3 of them, he had hidden behind a tree and Nazz kept watch for Double-D, they had a pretty good team going Ed thought, he smiled a little at his sister and rubbed her on the head assuring her that all would be ok. Edd burst out of the bushes then with Jimmy held close against him, he was breathing heavily along with Jimmy but he found some more energy and rushed over to Sarah, holding her even tighter than he had Edd. Nazz walked over cautiously, she inspected him before jumping over and giving him a hug. Ed for some reason felt like he was a 5th wheel and hugged himself to feel loved, Nazz noticed and let him join in their hug.

"Has Eddy come back yet?" Edd asked, still a hint of a smile from the hug.

Nazz shook her head, "I thought he met up with you." There was no panic in her voice as she explained, if there was anyone who could take care of themselves well enough it was Eddy, but that didn't stop Edd from biting his bottom lip and looking around frantically.

"This isn't the time for him to go out and try to be the hero, what if he was trying to save them and bit more than he could chew."

"Seeing as Eddy has such a big mouth I don't see how that could be possible." Sarah added, still rubbing a crying Jimmy's head.

"Ha-ha-ha, look who took some comedy classes." They heard a familiar voice croak, and Eddy walked into view his arms were limp at his side and he dragged his sword sluggishly.

"Eddy?" Ed let the question hang in the air, there was something wrong with him and he knew instantly.

"I fought a shadow, looked a lot like Kevin…"

They all gasped in unison. "You don't mean that you…" Edd couldn't get himself to finish the question, it was too horrible to finish.

Eddy shook his head, "I don't think so, I really don't, it just didn't feel like it was him, I think it was just these shadows playin' a sick game with me," He shook his head again, much slower and his eyes seemed misty. "I couldn't find them, if they were really there they would have come out when I beat the thing, but they didn't, I have no idea where they are."

Edd moved forward and grabbed Eddy's shoulder, but he pulled back quickly and hissed in pain. "Eddy! It hit you?"

He nodded moving the collar of his shirt to show a dark spot on his shoulder, right where Edd had touched it, the last traces of the black smoke left and all that was left was a scratch mark that looked like a bruise, it seemed as if it would heal and his skin would look perfectly normal in a matter of an hour or so.

"Does it hurt?"

"Course it does you idiot, the thing practically scratched my head off."

The familiar bickering that Edd was so used to continued, but this time he didn't drone them out, he watched and listened to every word, every facial expression, he wanted to soak this moment up because it was the only thing that he knew for a fact was the same as it had always been, everything else was changing or had already changed before his eyes, but this, this was the exact same. As if it was an old photo that showed happier times when they were kids.

"Whatcha lookin' at Double-D?" Ed interrupted, knocking on Edd's head.

"Was that nice Ed?" He scolded, trying to fit in the familiar role.

Ed dropped his head low and pouted. "No it was not Double-D." then Edd rubbed his head to show that he wasn't mad in the least.

Eddy was lucky that they had strayed off his previous mood, a part of him liked the fact that he was able to still joke with them and still continue to mess with them.

_For now…_

The feeling that something would happen still hadn't left his gut, he waited for something else to occur, that's all he could do was wait, and it was killing him. It took him a while to feel the rumbling under his feet, he was so engrossed in the conversation that when he finally felt it, it was practically throwing him off his feet, it felt all too familiar to him and he moaned without having to look at the shocked faces of the other kids.

"This better be the last time…" He turned around slowly getting ready for the same kind of battle as before but somehow this one felt different, it was too close to home and his heart hurt seeing the same monster from his dreams torment the cul-de-sac.

Edd shook all over, trying to gulp to get some kind of moisture in his bone dry mouth, this monster looked even more terrifying and bigger than before, He was about to give up, throw in the towel and tell them that this was too much, that running would be a better option but he felt hands on both his shoulders.

"So what should we call this mission Ed?" Eddy smirked, holding the sword up with one hand and his best friends shoulder with the other.

"Um..i don't know this time what do you think Double-D?" Ed gripped his shield tightly; there was a big smile that not only showed on his mouth but his eyes as well, there was so much hope in those eyes.

Edd smiled, glad to have his friends back him up with this one and pointed his wand towards the monster, getting ready for whatever it threw at them, because they could handle It, they were too good of friends to let something like this stop them. "Well name it after we've defeated it,"

* * *

**Hope yall liked it! Review it up and make me proud to write this! Another cliffhanger im so sorry guys ;3; but i need suspense with this story so you'll love it more.**


	4. Worlds

**Oh this story, whew. Not that it was hard to write, it was just I kept thinking a made a stinking chapter for this already! Turns out it was just for my other two stories and I figured it out later than I should have.**

**Oops…my bad.**

* * *

**Time**

Nazz grabbed onto Edd's shirt, taking fistful's of it and making it tighten around him. She was shaking fiercely and couldn't even speak as the thing walked closer and closer, not once in her life had she ever been this scared and confused, where had that thing come from? How could they stop it? She was hyperventilating and absolutely terrified for the three boys that had to take this thing on, not until someone had grabbed her shoulder did she realize that they were talking to her.

"Hey! Nazz it's ok you're not the one who has to fight it so don't freak out on us!" Eddy shouted, the only voice that was loud enough to get her attention, she gave him a lost stare, yup she was definitely out of it.

"B-but I mean….you have to fight that thing." Her voice sounded distant, she was blanking in and out and then all of a sudden there was darkness.

She fell down and instantly Edd caught her, straining as he held her tightly. "Nazz! She's fainted!" Edd checked her pulse and looked from side to side, as if someone there could do something about it.

Eddy thought about the situation quickly, he took Nazz and gave her to Ed, pushing Jimmy and Sarah towards the lovable oaf. "Take 'em Ed, get them to the junkyard, Double-D and me can take care of it until you get back."

Ed gave him a hurt look, he couldn't leave them, they were a team, a mean shadow beating machine. There's no way he would leave them to take on that giant shadow thing without him, he opened his mouth to disapprove, any kind of excuse that would allow him stay but Eddy raised his hand up quickly, and looked to the ground, losing him was as hard for him as it was for Ed.

"No buts lumpy! Just get them there, we'll be fine until you're back." He turned around before Ed could say anything else and ran towards the shadow.

Ed turned towards Double-D, he wanted him to say something that would get him over there in the fight, some smart guy advice that would solve all their problems, because he didn't want this to be the last time he saw them, if he got there and they were….gone he couldn't handle it. He would absolutely lose it, he needed to stay with them, but Edd just gave him a sad look and then gestured to the fear stained faces of his little sister and Jimmy. He knew then that it was just as important to get them to safety as it was to help his friends.

He ran off quickly, closing his eyes and hoping he remembered his friend's faces, he hoped it wouldn't be the last time he saw them. Edd smiled as Ed ran off, then turned around and followed after Eddy, the shadow monster was now right by the Kanker's tree house, he was so much taller than the tree that it only made him look even more frightening than he already was. It reared its hand back like it was going to hit something than swung forward to completely destroy the tree along with the house that sat atop it, a part of Edd felt sad for seeing something he had worked so hard on destroyed as if it were nothing at all. Eddy was by the tree and covered his hand over his head to avoid the debris that rained down on him, it was a smart move but the monster anticipated it, it swung with its other arm and hit Eddy square on. Sending him flying off towards Double-D, he ran backwards angling his arms to catch the boy and making sure his timing was accurate, luckily his math was right and Eddy met up with him exactly where he was supposed to, they tumbled together a far distance before they stopped. There was definitely a lot of pain on Edd's account he was caked with dirt now and his body had scratches and bruises but the only thing he cared about was Eddy, if he had been hit that hard it must have been so much worse for him. Eddy's eyes were closed and he looked as if he were unconscious but with a few light slaps to his person and a cry of his name his eyes fluttered open and he gave Edd a confused look.

"Whatcha hollering for Sockhead?" He looked a little dazed; he looked a little annoyed as well. He was most likely delusional, that is until Edd pointed his head towards the monster that was getting closer by the second, Eddy immediately jumped up and when he did he saw white, there was a jagged pain in his chest, something that almost made him hurl, but he held his mouth and moaned loudly.

Edd stood up and held Eddy closer to him. "Are you alright Eddy?" He had never seen him like this before and it scared him to no ends to see his best friend in so much pain.

Eddy took shallow hiccup breaths before he answered, he held his chest tightly and wheezed whenever he took a breath in. "I'm….fine….just take that thing down…." He stabbed his sword in the ground and leaned against the handle, the pain was only getting worse.

Edd looked up and the monster again before it sent its hand into the ground and the same black little monsters came out scampering towards them, Edd stood in-front of Eddy and held his staff close to him, when the first one got to him he swung quickly and hit it across the head. It flew backwards and landed on another three of them. He wished that he could run off to the side and use the same strategy he had used before but there was no way he would let those things get close to Eddy.

He heard his friend yell at him from behind. "Get out of the way Double-D, there's a lot more coming!"

He stood his ground, completely ignoring Eddy (Whish wasn't that hard, he had a lot of practice with it.) The things got closer and closer and the one he had hit seemed to melt into the ground, traveling towards him as a shadow. Edd gulped but it didn't seem to help his sand dry throat, there wasn't anything he could do and he knew a couple of scratches were coming his way unless he figured something out, but what could he do? All he seemed to have was this weird wand that was barely the length of his arm. The wand, why would he have one unless he could use it for something? One of the shadows got close and he hit it away, momentarily blocking his thinking. Magic words rushed through his head, shazam, alacazoo, hokus pokus, all of which he had heard Ed say whenever magic was involved. He hit another one and pointed his wand at the group of the shadows, like before another sense that he was not completely aware of seemed to guide his hand until one thought completely took over every part of his brain.

"Thunder!" The words escaped his mouth without him controlling them and a stream of lightening came down, hitting several of the shadows until there was just a giant mass of a black cloud where they were.

Edd's mouth was still open but now it was just out of shock, there was a burn mark where the lightening had hit, the part that had controlled him before was gone now, away and hidden in the confines of his brain somewhere.

"Holy cow! What was that?!" He heard Eddy shout from behind him, a good question that he could not answer even if he wanted too.

The bigger monster took another step towards them and held its hands close to its chest, leaning forward. Edd saw some kind of black entity building up where the hole in its chest was. Eddy started to regain himself because he limped forward in-front of Edd.

"You're getting a bad feeling about that too aren't you?" Eddy warned, holding his sword up with one hand and hugging himself with the other.

Edd got himself in a ready stance and looked at Eddy again. "Will you be fine?"

He gave a quick glance backwards and grabbed his sword with his other hand. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine." Edd did note that he sounded annoyed, which meant he was ok.

The thing bent backwards and shots of black balls flew towards them. There were about ten of them and they both dug their feet into the ground to get some traction. Edd hit each one that came towards him but the last one knocked him backwards on his bum, while Eddy quickly slashed them away. The monster reared its hand backwards again and Eddy jumped backwards just in time to not get hit again.

Edd scrambled backwards when the thing slammed its fist just where he had been. "Eddy now!"

Before he could get up Eddy was already hitting the hand and the thing quickly withdrew. Eddy hollered in delight, Edd looked up at the head of the shadow and its eyes looked right back at him. Or at least he thought that it did, he lifted his wand and aimed it towards the head. "Thunder!" When nothing happened he thought he looked like a fool.

"Um...Thunder…" Again nothing, except this time the beast looked at him. It lifted up his hand with his palm outstretched and slammed it down just as Eddy tackled him out of the way, he would have been dead if it weren't for him.

"Hey! Stop thinking about thunder for a bit and focus on fighting!" He got up quickly and helped Edd up. "You'll figure out how ya did it later, I mean you do figure out everything!"

Edd smiled and gulped when the monster slammed its hand on the ground, letting the more little shadows spawn up and charge towards him. Eddy ran forward and side stepped them. "Those are for you Sockhead!" He called as he hit the hand again.

Edd smacked one of them, then another jumped up and he held his staff up when it slashed, the claws knocked his staff away and instantly he felt the fear try and take him over. One of them came forward and hit his left shoulder and he cried in pain, he couldn't see Eddy but knew he was already too far to help. Another got his shin and he fell to a knee before he could dive for the staff. He reached forward and held one of them from scratching his face, black spots started to blotch his vision and the tears that he had cried were starting to become numb. He knew it was over, his skinny arms were giving out and the thing started to get so much closer. When he gave out and his head blanked he could have sworn he saw something green in his peripherals.

Ed hit the shadow that had been on his best friend, it was too close. He had sprinted as fast as he could from the house to the battle ground that his friends were on, he was wheezing but he was able to keep them back. He looked up to see Eddy on the arm of the thing and was slashing at it wildly, it whipped its arm quickly and flung him forward a great distance, he landed in a bush with a heap.

Ed picked Double-D up and ran towards a beaten and bruised Eddy. "You ok?!"

Eddy spit out a leaf and rubbed the dirt off his arm. "Why is it that you and Edd always worry about me huh?" He slowly got up and spit on the ground. "I can get smacked around a couple more times before I give up."

The monster got on its knee and looked over at them. Eddy smiled at it and leaned on the sword. One of them was unconscious, he was injured and the other was exhausted. The odds were probably on their side, I mean they did have him.

"Ok Ed, I need you to lift your arm in the air." He did what he was told, then Eddy took Double-D's head and shoved it into his armpit.

He came up gagging and coughing, he looked from left to right and then towards the monster and turned pale. "W-what happened?"

Eddy lifted his sword up and let out a breath. "Well, we still haven't taken this thing out and I think I got an idea that will finish it off." He got them close to him while the monster stood up and shot more black balls towards them, they dodged them and Eddy sprinted towards the thing. It lifted its arm and swung towards him, Ed got there just in time to hold his shield up and stop the arm before it could hit its intended target, Eddy kept up his pace but the smaller shadows got in his way, he heard someone shout behind him and lightning rained down again in-front of him. He smirked to himself, looked like Edd was getting the hang of it.

He jumped up as high as he could, he felt like his legs might cramp up on him any second at the speed he was running and buried his sword deep into the things hand, it roared and flailed but Eddy stayed on tightly. He held onto one of its fingers and slashed its hands repeatedly after some time he finally decided to drop down and he weakly jogged over to his friends.

"…It's almost down…I can feel it." Eddy was breathing deeply, and he was right, the thing did look just a little sluggish.

Edd felt tired as well, after using that lightening attack again he felt as if another part of him was draining. "Ed, we're going to need you to take us to the junkyard."

He looked at him like he was crazy, there were others there too, why would he want to go there? "B-but, the others are…."

"Just do it! I need to be carried anyways." Eddy quickly interrupted, looking from Ed to the monster.

Nothing more needed to be said; he picked them both up, easily carrying them and ran with the monster coming not too far away. When they got there, they were set down by a hill of junk.

"You better have a plan Sock-head," Eddy was now fully leaning on his sword as if it were a crutch, he didn't look so well.

The monster was getting closer and Edd smiled at them. "I actually do, I'm going to need your assistance though, and one more burst of energy from you Eddy."

He smiled cockily and grunted as he heaved his sword up. "Fine by me."

"What do you need me for?!" Ed happily tuned in, wanting to feel useful.

Edd pointed over to the junk pile. "I'm going to need you to stand there for me," He was pointing at the base of the pile where a washing machine was positioned.

Eddy was commanded to go to the top, where he grumpily climbed and then yelled to get the monsters attention. "Hey! Those shining eyes make you look fat!"

It looked in his direction and they made eye contact, he shivered and let it slowly come towards him. "Ok Double-D this better work! I'm putting my butt on the line!"

While Eddy got its attention Edd positioned himself farther away and got ready for another electric shot, he felt sweat build up around his forehead, both times he had used it his instincts had kicked in and it had been at important moments, it just needed to kick in one more time.

Finally the shadow got to them, Eddy was shouting loud enough for it only to focus on him, and it tried to swat him again, Eddy jumped down just as the hand hit the junk and the pile wobbled slightly, he fell into Ed's outstretched arms and he smiled down at him.

"Hey I caught me an Eddy."

"….You're about to catch a knuckle sandwich in a second, now do it Ed!" Eddy commanded, pushing himself off of Ed and watching as the lovable oaf pushed the washing machine with all his might and eventually moving it so that the rest of the mountain of junk fell on the shadow.

The monster covered its head and fell to the floor with a heap. When the dust finally cleared only its hand was left sticking out of the rubble. All of the Ed's perked up at the sight of it.

Eddy used the last spark of energy he had left and rushed towards it. "This is mine!"

Ed followed closely behind with his shield raised high. "I'm gonna get you, shadow scum!"

Double-D lifted his wand high in the air and felt the same surge of power from before; he guided it to his hand and then his wand. "Thunder!"

Just as the lightning struck the hand, Eddy and Ed's weapons clashed down on it and one last scream from the monster was heard, it echoed through the junkyard and sent chills through everyone.

Eddy finally was able to relax and lay on his back, Ed next to him and finally Double-D limped over and lay next to Eddy as well. They just watched the sky.

"We…did it, well mostly me." Eddy greedily took the credit, his friends not minding in the least.

"Well as exceptional as you were Eddy, I think this was more of a team effort."

"I helped right Double-D?"

"Of course Ed."

Eventually after some time the other kids from the cul-de-sac ran over to them.

"Are you guys ok?!" Nazz was hysterical, but when she saw that they were fine she took a deep breath and held her chest. "I was so worried for you guys and here you are sleeping?"

Eddy smirked and sat up, along with the other Ed's. "Hey, we beat that thing down; it took a little out of us."

Nazz sat next to Double-D, Sarah and Jimmy sat next to Ed and held onto him tightly.

"I can't believe you guys beat it." Sarah looked shocked, she looked at the monster again and shivered. "I thought it would pound you guys into the dirt."

Eddy rolled his eyes and Double-D laughed. "Ya thanks for trusting in us squirt, I'll be sure to bring you over the next time I need a pep squad."

They all laughed at that, the first peaceful moment in some time. They were all safe and fine, the boys felt invincible.

"I'm not gonna lie," Eddy looked at the sky again and smirked. "I had this bad feeling all day, and it was really bad right before we fought that monster."

Edd gave him a blank stare and shook his head. "You do know that information like that would have been useful prior to us battling a monster."

Eddy shook his head and then looked at Double-D, with some of the saddest pair of eyes he had ever had in his life. "The problem is. I still feel it…."

That's when it happened.

That's when their world was literally turned upside down.

A giant dark portal opened in the sky and sucked up everything, even the monster, its body limply being pulled into the sky. Ed was able to grab onto a large car and each person grabbed onto one another for dear life. It was pulling so hard that everyone found it hard to keep their grasps.

"What is this?!" Nazz screamed, she was holding onto Sarah's hand and the girl was holding on to Jimmy who was screaming his head off.

"I have no clue! It seems to be some kind of black hole, but that's impossible!" Edd shouted back, he was holding onto Nazz and Eddy's hands.

The portal only sucked harder and Ed's grip loosened, Eddy looked from Ed's hand to Double-D's terrified face.

"We'll find each other again ok?!"

Double-D gave him a confused face and shook his head. "What?"

Eddy looked exasperated and yelled again. "This thing is probably going to split us up, I don't know how I know, but I do! We're going to find each other again!" This wasn't asking anymore, he meant it.

Ed was sobbing and Double-D was just too confused, but the face that Eddy was giving him was one he couldn't leave without an answer. "I promise." He said, he couldn't yell loud enough but he knew Eddy would understand, they both stared at Ed, tears were flying off of his face and he was only holding on by his fingers, which were giving out.

"I…p-promise too."

"I love you Big brother!"

"I love you too little sister!"

"Double-D I…." Just as Nazz was about to finish her sentence Ed finally let go and they were all forcefully sucked out towards the portal.

Everyone was screaming so loud and moving so fast that the whole way up was just a blur of noise and debris flying everywhere.

Just before he went in Double-D cried out for his best friends, and a voice spoke inside his head.

**Your time has come chosen ones.**

And then everything went black.

Again.

"_Hey…..hello?"_

He heard the voice cut through the darkness as if it were a beam of light; he didn't know who it was that was talking, but it felt right.

"_H-hello, may I ask who this is?" Edd's inner voice echoed through the darkness. "I need assistance."_

_The voice seemed to chuckle and Edd could feel the warmth of a smile. "Ya I can help, but I don't know who this is either, mind telling me?"_

_Edd didn't know if he was making a face, but he felt like he was. "It's not polite to ask ones name without answering them first."_

_Again a chuckle. "Yup, you're right I forgot didn't I?" It was strange hearing this person's voice, it was so familiar, yet it wasn't._

"_My names Sora."_

Edd woke up in what he assumed was a bed. He quickly sat up and looked around, a little too quickly because he fell back into the bed. None of this looked anything like the cul-de-sac, or his room at home. If anything it looked like a library room. He wearily hopped off of the bed and stood up to see that there was a vast amount of books in the room, but also wires and other things hanging from the walls, it was all very confusing. There was a ruckus outside of the door and Edd got ready to run or attack, his fight or flight instincts kicking in.

A person with a very large white beard then opened the door, smoke following him in as well. "Oh no…looks like that spell didn't go so well after all." After he got some ash off of his robes he looked at Edd. "You're awake! Excellent!" Through his beard Edd could see a smile.

Not wanting to be rude he smiled at the man as well. "Um, sorry to ask but whom might you be?"

The man gently bonked himself on the head and rolled his eyes. "Oops I haven't introduced myself." Another warm smile was directed towards Edd and all of a sudden, in all this chaos, in all the confusing and mist that had covered him, he felt just a little bit at peace. "My name is Merlin."

Ed rolled over in his sleep and fell onto the hard and unforgiving floor; he hissed in pain and quickly opened his eyes. He was in a room lit with small candles and was built with large bricks, there was also no door either, something that his tired brain barely comprehended. Instead of getting up he crawled on his hands and knees outside in the bright sun, he squinted his eyes tightly and looked out to see giant statues of warriors holding up swords in the blazing sun. He was in the doorway of small brick house staring out at the warriors in the sand.

"Hey! Look who finally opened his eyes, morning!" Ed turned around to see a very muscular man walk out of another room towards him. "How are you feeling?"

Ed looked at the man with a mixture of fear and anxiety. This was all completely new for him, how was he supposed to react to this? "F-fine…"

"Good to hear, so can you tell me how you got here?"

Ed shook his head and looked off shyly, he really didn't know, this was something out of his comic books.

"Do you remember your name?" The man looked concerned.

"I'm Ed." He felt good knowing something at least.

The man nodded at him. "Nice to meet you Ed, my name's Hercules, but you can call me Herc if you want."

Eddy woke to the feeling of someone digging into his pocket, automatically he grabbed at the persons arm only to find out that….it wasn't a person. He opened his eyes to see a monkey looking right back at him.

"What the?" He asked groggily, only tightening his hold on the monkeys arm.

"Abu! What are you doing?!" A man ran towards them at a rather quick pace and removed the monkey from him. "Sorry, I don't know what's gotten into him lately." He gave a quick glare to the monkey when he said that.

"What's going on?" Eddy slowly got up, his body aching with every beat of his heart. "Where am I and who are you?" He was always quick to the point, rude or not.

He scratched his head and looked at Eddy like he was a foreigner. "Well this is Agrabah and I'm Aladdin."

Eddy's heart sunk to his stomach for some reason and he gently clenched his chest. "Well, looks like I got what I asked for…" He felt so incredibly lost at that moment and so sad that it hurt.

* * *

**Ahhh! :D Sora was in this story! I love Sora! After all this he's finally mentioned :3**

**Haha! finally found out the places the boys will start off in. Theres a reason why they went where they did and i will exlpain it lol so dont worry. If you want them to go somewhere else than just mail me or make a review! Well i hoped you liked it. :)**


	5. Practice makes perfect

**Here it is again! Taken me a long time to get a chapter for this and I'm sorry everyone had to wait but trust me the story isn't over I wouldn't do that to you guys ill keep adding chapters don't worry **** I'm still busy with summer because of sports and all the stuff that goes with it but I found some time just for you all **

**Thanks for being so patient with me!**

**-That weird Haru guy you all love :P**

* * *

** Practice makes perfect**

Eddy slowly opened his eyes, his whole body aching and creaking as he shuffled himself to a sitting position on the comfortable bed. It was because the bed felt so good that he knew he wasn't at Edd's house or his own. He grabbed his aching head and scanned the room for some kind of familiar object that would piece all this together but what he saw was completely foreign to him. He didn't know what was going on until the events from the previous day hit him square on, practically knocking the wind out of him. He got up quickly, too quickly because he came tumbling to the ground with a thud. His whole body was bruised and aching, he had to kiss walking goodbye for a while. As he sat on the bed and looked around he found himself feeling not just lost and confused, but a little interested and happy. This was new, this was exciting, he was finally in a whole new world that he could travel in and have adventures.

But it wouldn't be with any of his friends. That thought definitely stopped him in his happy go lucky tracks. He sighed, he was waiting for something big to happen, he waited for a while before someone came in dressed in fancy clothes and looked startled to see him up.

"Oh, hello, we didn't expect you to be up for another two days." He was a short and stubby man, and he pretty much looked like a human thumb. Eddy was also able to note (to his amusement) that the guy pretty much waddled to him.

He looked up at him like he expected an answer and Eddy coughed in his hand. "Well I'm a quick healer, what can I say." He shrugged it off like it was nothing but to tell the truth he felt pretty proud of himself for proving their tests wrong about his awakening time.

The man shook his head quickly, then looked over Eddy again, his face slightly flushed, and it was then that the boy realized that he was pretty much naked except for his boxers. In a flash he pulled the cover over him and looked around the room quickly again. "Where are all my clothes!" He burst out, giving the man an accusing look. "What did you do to me while I was asleep!?" He yelled loud enough for his harsh voice to echo in the room.

The man took a couple of bewildered steps back before he raised his hands in the air in an act of innocence. "N-no! We removed your clothes because they were torn and dirty, after that we put you in the bed that is all I promise you."

Eddy gave the man an accusing look, but it softened slowly and he shook his head. "Ok, makes sense to me, what do'ya got for me then?" He motioned towards his bare chest, signifying that he wanted some clothing.

The man's expression changed to one of excitement. "Actually, we tailored some clothes that look a little like yours with our own little, touches put into them."

Eddy didn't like the way he said touches, but still nodded for the man to go get them. When he left Eddy tested his body out again and found he could at least walk without feeling much pain, he didn't wait long for swarms of people to come in and dress him up. So much in fact that Eddy lost himself in the group at many points in time.

"Hey watch where you put your hands!" He snapped at one of the servants who gave him a sheepish smile in return. He swiftly kicked the men out of his room then and walked over to the mirror that was beside his bed. He had to admit, he kind of liked the new style they gave him. The pants were very…poofy, but besides that everything else looked like something he could see himself wearing here. He now had a red undershirt with a very loose yellow over shirt that showed his bare arms. Apparently it was very hot here and that's why they wore the kind of clothes they did. He smiled while he looked at them.

"Not too shabby." He quietly commented as he looked himself over once more just for the heck of it.

He turned around to brag about how good he looked, but there was a problem.

There was no one behind him like usual.

His grin from before fell and he put his hands in his pockets. "Oh ya." He said to no one.

* * *

It had taken Edd quite a while to come back to consciousness. He was told he had been asleep for at least four days. He wasn't surprised though; the fight had taken so much out of him that he had felt as if he needed to rest as long and as much as possible. So when he woke up he slowly walked out into the open for everyone to see him, since the place was so small even his meek physique was noticed immediately.

"Morning sunshine!" A girl who was leaning against the wall said, holding her hand in the air so he could see who she was. "How was your little nap?"

He was going to answer but another solemn looking man shook his head and talked before he could. "Yuffie, could you at least give him some time before you go blurting things out like that." The man had pretty long hair and looked like he hadn't smiled in a very long time, his demeanor scared Edd but he tried to keep a brave face in-front of the people. This was his first impression, and he was taught to always make good on his first impression.

But he was taught about those things in his world, who could say how this world would respond to it. He felt so lost and confused in this unfamiliar place that he now found himself in. He was never one for talking to strangers but he'd have to change his rules. "Um…excuse me, but where am I?"

The solemn man shrugged himself off of the wall and looked at him. "You're in what's left of hallow bastion." By the face Edd was giving him he could tell that he was deeply confused by the statement. "You're in another world." It was a blunt statement that was more matter of fact than anything.

Edd took the information with a grain of salt but his recollection from the day before kept him from completely freaking out, he had no idea how he was able to stay so calm, but he just stood there and nodded slowly. That's when the elderly man from before walked into the house in a huff and ran over to one of the books in the room, a large brown one.

"Look what I found," The man said excitedly. "A page to the book! Wont Sora be happy when he sees this!" The second he said that everyone in the room looked grave, even him. Edd felt awkward in a situation like this, he felt like he should also mourn but he didn't know who that was, even if the name did sound very familiar.

While they were looking down Edd took the opportunity to talk again. "I'm sorry that you all feel so strongly about Sora, but I still don't understand what's going on."

The elder man looked over at him, as if he just saw him and quickly shuffled over to where he was. "Oh terribly sorry! We haven't formally introduced you yet." He turned and pointed to each member in the room. "There's, Yuffie, Leon, Cid, Aerith, and last but not least me, Merlin." He seemed so friendly that it almost made Edd smile, but he kept his mouth in a neutral line and looked around the room.

Everyone was looking at him patiently, expecting him to say his name of course. He didn't feel as if he really had one here, this was a new world, a new place where he could be anyone he wanted to.

But that was the problem.

He just wanted to be Edd.

"Call me Double-D; it's a nickname that I was given because my name is Edd with two D's." He felt so lost amongst these people that he didn't even know what to feel.

Merlin smiled at him and then looked him over, his smile slowly disappearing as if he were thinking. "I'm sorry."

Double-D looked at him; he could already feel his eyes watering. "Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Because you lost a lot when you left your home." He didn't ask, it was as if he just knew.

That's when Double-D noticed his legs had been shaking the whole time and he fell to the ground. "I did not just lose a lot, I lost everything…" He started to cry then.

* * *

"This kid looks a lot like you when you were a young brat."

That was the first thing Ed heard when he woke up, only to find a small guy staring right into his eyes. "Wahhhh!"

The man jumped back quickly, screaming loudly as well. They just stood there looking at each other and screaming until another man came running in. "What's going on?!" He came in sword swinging and almost took the head off of the smaller man.

"Kid! I trained you way better than that!" He was clutching his heart and pressed closely against the wall.

The man laughed and sheathed his sword, holding out his hand to help the other guy up. That's when Ed noticed that he had goat legs, and even antlers! "You're a Satyr!" He blurted without much thought, then again when did he ever say something that he carefully thought through. He had read up on them before in his comic books.

The addressed man looked over to him. "Hey, look't that he actually knew what I was, which is more than I can say about you brain boy." He looked over Hercules and squinted.

He just shrugged and smiled at Ed. "So, how are you feeling? You were out cold for at least four days."

Edd looked over himself, he wasn't any dirtier than usual but he was incredibly hungry. His stomach rumbled loud enough to practically shake the place.

"Yeesh, better get this kid some food before he decides to go cannibal on us."

Herc laughed and helped Ed up, pointing his thumb back at the Satyr. "That's Phil for ya, he is quite a character huh?" Ed slowly shook his head but kept quiet, this guy was bigger than he was, and a lot more muscular too. His grip felt light, but it also felt like he was holding back, a lot.

Hercules walked out the door and Ed was close beside him, Phil had already left to 'prepare something for the 'newbie' to eat. Ed had no idea what that meant, but a part of him didn't like it. While they walked he was able to talk to Hercules a little more.

"So what world do you come from?" They were sitting now, right under a statue of a warrior outside.

Ed gave him a weird look; he had no idea what to call his 'world' but he could at least make a guess. "I like calling it the Cul-de-sac!" He was pretty excited, naming a planet didn't happen a lot to him, or at all.

Hercules smiled, looking off in the distance and gestured all around with his arms. "Well this place is called Olympus, home of the greatest Hero's like me."

Ed's eyes practically shot out of his head. "You're a Hero!" All the super human, flying men of his comic books came rushing into his head all at once, and to think that he was now talking to one of them was amazing!

"Can you fly?! Do you control elements?! Can you faze through walls!?" He was pretty much in Herc's face now, and he had to back up to give him some space.

"No, none of those actually, I'm just a god." He said it so simply that he had to rephrase it. "I mean I'm just really strong." He was trying to be modest but Ed was way too intrigued now to let this go.

"Whoa! You have to show me how strong you are!" He was up now, pointing towards one of the giant statues. "Lift that up and throw it as far as you can!"

Hercules waved his hands in-front of him. "Oh no, last time I did that Phil had a fit, why don't you come train with me and I'll show you what I got."

Ed smiled wider then he had in some time; he followed Hercules towards the training ground and put his hands in his pockets. He felt something strange and pulled it out to see it was a quarter. He looked it over for a while before he put it back in for safe keeping. His mood took a turn for the worse and he didn't know how to explain it.

* * *

"Stay low when you swing, remember that!" Aladdin was already on him as he yelled, he swung his sword swiftly to the right and Eddy just had enough time to parry it before he jumped backwards and leaned his back against the wall.

"Nice reflexes, kind of reminds me of when I was a street rat." He looked impressed, but he wasn't breaking a sweat and Eddy was already gasping for breath.

"…How…do you move….so fast?" Eddy heaved, taking ragged breaths but still holding his sword up out of sheer pride alone.

Aladdin smiled and got down low in a stance. "It's all about how low you are, the lower you go the faster you can run and the quicker you can swing."

Eddy pondered he idea for a second before he took a deep breath and got as low as he could. "Fine than, one more time." He challenged, smirking at Aladdin and holding his sword tightly.

He gave the small boy a worried glance. "You sure, you looked a little tired there, we can wait if you want." But Eddy didn't move and so Aladdin smirked back and rushed towards him, the sounds of metal clashing could be heard for the next couple hours before they were back in the castle. Both exhausted and laying on the floor.

"So, why did you ask me to train you?" Aladdin was now looking over to the side where Eddy had collapsed. They both hadn't talked in a while but the question stuck with him, the second he had gotten back to the palace after a long meeting with some politicians Eddy had bombarded him and insisted he train him in the way of the sword. When he had found that the boy could conjure a sword like Sora had he immediately started training him, so far he was doing very well.

Eddy didn't answer for some time, he seemed to be lost in thought but after a while he talked. "Cause I stunk with a sword when I fought these shadow things before and I need to get better if I wanted to find my friends." He left the part out about his brother, going into the darkness was his mission and his alone, he didn't want people judging him or helping him.

Aladdin seemed to accept that answer because he stayed quiet for a while. "Well it'll take a bit for me to teach you all I know, I was taught by the best after I became king and it took me a long time to learn."

Eddy smiled at that, something about this actually made him happy. "Give me three months to learn it." He heard Aladdin shuffle to look at him more.

"Wow, three months. That's pretty gutsy."

Eddy shook his head and let out a long breath. "Nah, I'm just desperate." He picked his sword up and smiled. "Just you wait though, three months I'll be able to beat ya any day of the week." His cocky grin showed then and for a moment, he felt a little more like himself.

Aladdin smiled at that as well. "Wow you remind me so much of me when I was a street rat its amazing." Then he stood up and held his sword up as well. "I loved those times too."

They ran towards each other and clashed swords again, smiles on both of their faces. If Eddy was going to be stuck in this world he might as well enjoy it while it lasted, because he would find his friends again. That's what kept him slashing and parrying while Aladdin yelled instructions to him. Finally after some time he was lying on the ground outstretched once again, this time with no hope of getting back up.

"That's it, I'm spent." He breathed, he was so exhausted his sword had vanished now and he felt a little naked without it, it was weird how something he had just gotten already felt like a part of him already.

Aladdin was leaning on the wall, looking down smugly. "Looks like I finally wore you down, you did really well though." He watched his monkey jumping up and down on a barrel, probably cheering for Aladdin. "Even Abu liked our little show."

Eddy didn't move for a while until he had to look up to a woman's voice. "What on earth are you two doing out here so late?"

The woman was definitely royalty, like Aladdin she was wearing something that made Eddy's clothes look like peasant rags. For a moment he wondered how much he could scam from her, but he would need a team for that, and he was alone now.

"I'm training Eddy over here to fight," Aladdin introduced, gesturing with his head towards the injured boy, he just raised his hand in the air as a response and let it limply fall to the ground. "He's actually really good with a sword."

She raised an eyebrow at them both. "Well its late you should get some sleep while you're here."

Aladdin picked Eddy up (much to his complaining) and laid him down on the bed he had slept in before. Before he left he leaned on the door frame. "So, want to tell me more about why you want to learn how to use a sword?"

Eddy turned himself so he wasn't facing Aladdin anymore, he didn't want to be too mushy now. "Cause fightin's all I got left now."

* * *

Double-D ducked just as a chair came flying over him. He wasn't quick enough to dodge the cabinet though because it hit him square in the abdomen and he fell flat on his back.

He rolled around and held his staff high in the air. "Lightening!" but it didn't do any kind of recognizable damage and the cabinet hit him again in the chest, sending him backwards in the wall.

The evil cabinet wasn't done there; it sped towards him again for the kill. Edd couldn't remember being so scared of furniture but this one made him reconsider his non phobia. Before it hit him it stopped in midair along with the other dancing decor and landed on the ground. While Edd got up Merlin came in and sighed, this was the seventh time trying now and Edd just couldn't get the hang of magic. Before he had been in a life or death situation and it had just come to him naturally, now that he had time to think he just couldn't find the same energy from before that he had drawn on.

Merlin didn't look as disappointed as Edd had thought he would but that might have been just to make him feel better about failing. "Double-D, you can't just say a spell and except it to come, you need to be able to draw your magic out to be able to use one."

Edd knew that by now, that was the problem though. "It's very difficult to do that for me, I don't understand how I can draw that kind of energy from myself."

Merlin looked him over and then put a finger up. "Aha! I figured it out!" He lifted up his wand and the furniture started to move again, this time it looked as if it were dancing around the room in a line. "You think of magic as energy in the body right?" Edd nodded, but didn't understand where the question was going. "You're being too logical about it, don't think of magic as energy but as the source of power for you, think of it as a part of you instead of something that's expendable."

Edd nodded slowly but the face he was putting on was still one of confusion. Merlin scratched his head to try and think of another explanation. "Magic for a lot of magicians is mostly affected by emotions, when angry ones magical power can be greatly increased, but also much closer to darkness. When focused a magician is most powerful, just focus on your power, focus on your inner strength instead of energy."

This time he was able to get some of what was said and stood up again, getting ready for another barrage of furniture. As expected another came and he did what Merlin had instructed, he focused on the furniture that was coming and then he took a deep breath and looked for the inner strength that he had before in the battle. The same sensation started to wash over him as before, he thought of the magic as one with him and it was starting to work. Before the cabinet could get him like before he lifted his staff up and released the magic.

"Lightning!" He shouted again and this time he got a better result. The lightning hit the evil cabinet square on and it disappeared. He was very happy with the result but like before he could feel something within him diminish slightly.

"Excellent!" Merlin congratulated. Walking ahead of the furniture. "Now that you understand magic, there are a lot more spells for you to learn."

Edd stood there for a while. Did the math in his head, calculated what he had to do, what had to be done for him to see his friends again. "I need to learn all of these spells in three months."

Merlin looked at him, more shock in his face then confusion. "I don't think that's really possible, I mean you have to understa…"

"Trust me, I understand." Edd interrupted, not caring about first impressions anymore. "But I have friends that I need to help, for me personally, three months is too long." He looked up with so much fierce determination that Merlin was lost for words. This boy was going to save his friends no matter what the cost. Not because they needed help, but because he loved them so much that he couldn't stand not being with them.

All Merlin did was shake his head slowly. "Ok, let's get started on the next spell."

* * *

Ed was launched backwards so forcefully that he hit the wall; he clenched his teeth tightly and let out a loud grunt. Hercules had gotten up then, jumping down to the ground where Ed's body was now.

"Hey Phil! Think you could give him some slack, he's not even a hero yet!" Ed was coughing and gasping after taking a pretty big blow from a training block. He tried taking the pendulum shaped object head on, well it didn't quite work all that well.

Phil was next to them now with his hands in the air. "How's it my fault he decided to take on a ten ton block with his shield!" He scratched behind his ear and avoided eye contact with Hercules. "Should'a known better anyways."

Hercules picked Ed up but he shrugged him off. "N-not yet."

He gave him a confused look and shook his head. "No way, you can't keep going like this. You need some rest, its ok we've got plenty of time for you to be a hero."

Ed shook his head and slowly got up, clenching his shield as tightly as he could. "Nah uh, I need to be a hero in three months or I won't be able to see my friends again." He had decided that before he had asked to be trained, by summers end he would go out and try to find his friends, he didn't care where they were he just wanted to be with them.

Hercules opened his mouth to say something but Phil grabbed him by the shoulders and shook his head. He understood that drive from great hero's before.

But he had also seen that determination destroy those same guys. This kid's eyes were different though, he didn't want power for himself, but strength to find his friends. If the best way to make this kid a hero was to agree with his crazy three month plan then so be it.

"Let's see what the kid can do." He winked at Herc, assuring him everything would be ok. He took it but still kept his eyes on Ed as he powered through the course again and was again hit hard on the ground.

"Just watch out for the spikes kid!"

Hercules looked at Phil and scowled. "I don't like this Phil…"

He looked back at him with a smile on his face. "I remember a certain kid that had the same look when he came to my door steps a while back ago."

Hercules gave him another skeptical look. "It took me a lot longer than 3 months to be a hero…"

Phil's smile brightened and he looked back at Ed. "His look is stronger."

* * *

Roxas sat on the ledge of the clock tower and stared over the city. His face was solemn and he just wanted his friends sitting with him to help him feel better. For some reason this summer didn't seem as exciting as the other one, he just knew somewhere deep down that this summer would change everything for him and he didn't like that. He didn't want anything changing for him but he knew it would, he hated the feeling. He hated not knowing what would happen.

He kept staring at the city and clenched his fists.

The name Sora popped into his head but was quickly buried in his thoughts again.

* * *

**So this is just the beginning of everything that's going to happen, it's not as long as my usual ones but there's a reason for that, I'm trying to make the next chapter longer to make up for this one but truth be told I haven't even started writing it yet x.x Sorry if the Disney people aren't as in character as you would like, I'm not gonna lie I haven't watched one of those movies in such a long time and that does make me sad :/**

**Oh I don't own any character here!**


End file.
